The Reincarnations
by yukis-girl
Summary: shippo, miroku and inuyasha die in a battle with the mighty hyoga. Only sango and kagome are left alive. Sango and Kagome take shippos mirokus and inuyasha body to kaedes and then who knows what will happen next...
1. Chapter 1

YG: hi it's yukis-girl here I hope you enjoy this new story I am writing! Please review! And oh ya YG stands for yukis-girl

"heh heh heh heh little wench! What are you going to do now?" asked the mighty hyoga "inuyasha wake up!" yelled kagome. Inuyasha was badly hurt from hyoga. "one last blow and you and you're friends will be defeated!" yelled hyoga "inuyasha wake up!" yelled kagome again. BOOM! "inuyasha sniffel please wake up" said kagome "kagome cough cough?" asked sango "sango you're still alive?" asked kagome "ya but shippo is dead and so is miroku" said sango crying a little. "iuyasha is to" said kagome." Let's take them to kaede's hut" said sango. So then sango and kagome put there friends bodys on kilala and quickly flew away from hyoga"

"kaede?" asked sango "where are you?" asked kagome "I am right here" said kaede "oh hi kaede" said kagome and sango "what's wrong girls? you sound so sad" asked kaede. "well shippo, inuyasha and miroku died in battle and we were wondering if there is anyway you could bring them back to life." "I don't know" said kaede. "well try all you can said kagome "I will ye better get going" said kaede "we have know where to go" said sango. "we can go to my house in my time!" said kagome "well ok kagome" said sango "bye kaede!" said kagome and sango. "bye" said kaede. " so now how do I get them back to life?" thought kaede

"mom?" asked kagome "yes kagome?" asked kagome's mom "well this is Sango can she-"hi sango" kagome's mom interrupted "mom can sango live with us?" kagome blurted out. "well where is her family?" asked kagome's mom "well you see my family is dead" said sango "nice excuse sango my mom is never gonna belive that" whispered kagome "ok sango you can stay with us" said kagome's mom "she belived that?" thought kagome "mom can we adopt sango as my sister?" asked kagome "I guess we have to" said kagome's mom. "score!" thought kagome "you have to buy new clothes for her" said kagome "I no" said kagome's mom "sango were going to be sisters!" yelled kagome "I no!" yelled sango "oh ya remember kagome tomorrow is you're first day of high school" said kagome's mom "ya I no and sango is coming" said kagome. So kagome's mom went and got sango adopted.

"hmm a little bit of this and a little bit of that" said kaede "where am I" asked inuyasha "he's alive!" yelled kaede " ok you're name is Inuou" said kaede to inuyasha (aka inuou) "and you're roku" said kaede to miroku "and lastly you're shiro" kaede said to shippo. Then kaede took inuou, roku and shiro to kagome's time

YG: hoped you liked this chapter tune in next time when it's kagome and sango's first day of high school and they meet inuou roku and shiro…whoops I said to much! Please review! Thanks! ta ta for now!

YG


	2. Reincarnated

YG: hi everyone i just wanted to clear some things up. first of all i no inuyasha, miroku and shippo are reincarnated and when inuyasha, miroku and shippo talk i will say said inuou or said roku or said, shiro Kagome's mom is now Sango's mom, but when Kagome (and sango's) mom talk i am just going to say said kagome's mom cause it's easier ok? and samgo's last name is going to be tanaka and also in the chapter there is going to be something about a store opening at 4:00 am i no stores dont open at 4:00 am but in the story they do ok? anyway please enjoy the second chapter!

"sango get up!" yelled kagome "huh wha?" asked sango "it's are first day of high school" said kagome "but i have nothing to wear" said sango "are mom got up at 4:00 am and bought you some clothes she is still not back yet." said kagome "i'm home!" yelled kagome's mom. "hi mom" said sango "here is you're clothes" said kagome's mom "thanks" said sango. sango put on a shirt that said why kiss you when you could kiss me? and some pants. kagome put on a shirt that said ask me if i care and some pants "girls it's only 7:30 so you can watch some T.V" said kagome's mom "no way i'm going on the computer" said sango

MSN chat

(taijai is sango by the way and it means demon exterminator)

taijai: is anyone on?

wolfguy: hi i'm koga

taijai: uh...hi

wolfguy a/s/l?

taijai: 14/f/ Tokyo, Japan whats your a/s/l?

wolfguy: 20/m/ tokyo, japan

taijai: cool...woops gotta go i'm starting my first year of high school

wolfguy: wait before you go can i meet you in person?

taijai: well when and where?

wolfguy: how about at the tokyo mall

taijai: ok on saturday pick me up at 7:00 ok

wolfguy: ok c u then

taijai: ok bye

end of MSN chat

"c'mon sango were leaving!" yelled kagome "coming" said sango. so kagome and sango left and got to school. "hi i'm mrs. Takahashi please find a seat to sit in" said mrs. Takahashi. sango and kagome sat beside each other. "ok everyone come up to the front of the class and introduce yourself" said mrs. Takahashi "i'll go first" volunteered kagome "ok" said mrs. Takahashi "hi i'm kagome higurashi i like to talk on the computer" said kagome "ok good does anyone want to go next?" asked mrs. Takahashi "i will" said sango. "hi im sango tanaka and i love to learn" said sango. after a while everyone introduced thenself but then 3 unusual people came up in front of the class "hi i'm inuou and i like to go out places." said inuou "i'm roku and i like to touch girls ass! "ok..." said mrs. Takahashi "it's time for french so go upstairs to the french room" said mrs. Takahashi. as kagome and sango walked up to the french room kagome said "sango did you see that?" asked kagome "ya" said sango "inuou and roku looked just like inuyasha and miroku." said kagome "hey kagome but that means kaede sucseeded in making their reincarnations!" said sango "ya we will talk to them at recess" said kagome

in the french room(by the way all these french words are spelt right)

"bonjour i am madame coulesco" said madame coulesco. "comment ca va?" asked madame coulesco. "ca va bien merci" said sango "ok today we will be learning the basics how to say hi and bye and stuff just as a review" said madame coulesco "ok" said the class "first of all how do you say, how do you say?" asked madame coulesco. kagome raised her hand first cause she was really good at french. "how do you say is comment dit-on" said kagome "ok good" said madame coulesco "so first let's pray we are going to say hail mary which is called je vous salue mary" said madame coulesco. so everyone said the prair and then did french class and went back to their class.

back in class

"it is time for recess so get your stuff on and have fun!" said mrs. Takahashi

outside

"ummm..hi roku" said sango "hi" said roku "wow he's hotter than before!" thought sango. roku reached and touched her ass. SLAP! "ahhh that felt good" said roku "but he is still the same old pervert!" though sango . meanwhile kagome was talking to inuou. "hi inuou" said kagome "wadda u want wench?" asked inuou "he is still the same stubborn ass!" said kagome

RING RING!

later that night at sango and kagome's house

"guys get ready for bed!" said kagome's mom "ok mom" said sango. so sango and kagome fell asleep on the couch watching T.V


End file.
